Demons
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: It's a game, you see. You try to find out answers to your questions, and you're chased by his proxies. You can run all you want, but they'll find you. They all will. And he won't ever let you get away. Because you're his favorite puppet, and he wants you to live the longest you can, before he decides to get rid of you. Accepting OCs!
1. Prologue

**Demons**

**Prologue**

**_I've been keeping a low profile for the past few weeks. I rarely speak to anyone, and I only leave my shelter for emergencies. And my "friends"? Ha! I have none anymore. Everyone's turned against me. They're all after me. Even the ones I considered family at one point in my life. _**

_**I can't help but remember three males who meant the most to me, actually. Of course, my other comrades were splendid to have, but these guys were perfect for me. They were so... cheerful and fun to be around. That was what I needed to get rid of... whatever plagued me for so many years. But now, they've turned on me! Everyone is out to get me, even them! I'm not safe around anyone. I can't trust anyone... can I even trust you?**_

**A/N: Please don't ask about this. I know, I have more on hold, but this popped into my head. BLAME THOMAS! I swear, he slightly reminds me of Alex. And the song 'Demons' by A7X, oh my god it reminds me so much of 'em! Just... perfect!**

**So, let me stop babbling. I actually have a form for you guys to fill out if you want to join. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Weapons:**

**Friends: Jay [] Alex [] Tim [] Jennifer [] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator []**

**Enemies: Jay [] Alex [] Tim [] Jennifer [] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator []**

**Place: Proxy [] Worried About Friend [] Wanting Answers []**

**Please Explain Your Choice: **

**Problems Like Tim? (A.K.A changes personalities if something happens):**

**Places Most Scared Of: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [] Home []**

**Places Felt Most Safe: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [] Home[]**

**History (optional): **

**If this confuses anyone, I'll put in myself, since I need to fill out the info anyways to try and stick with the storyline in my head.**

**Name: Jennifer**

**Age: Unknown (prefers it's a secret)**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Shy at first, quiet, easy to snap, violent, bipolar, secretive, friendly, helpful, easy to distract, easy to confuse**

**Clothing: Black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, cross necklace, black fingerless gloves**

**Likes: Dark colors, nighttime, sleep, music, feeling safe, being happy, walks, people she can trust, knives**

**Dislikes: Spiders, creepy forests at night, feeling like she's being followed, being injured by people she thought she could trust**

**Fears: Spiders**

**Weapons: Lead pipe, hunting knife, switchblade, throwing knife**

**Friends: Jay [X] Alex [X] Tim [X] Jennifer [] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator []**

**Enemies: Jay [] Alex [X] Tim [] Jennifer [] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator [X]**

**Place: Proxy [] Worried About Friend [] Wanting Answers [X]**

**Please Explain Your Choice: She can't shake these nightmares or people who continue to follow her (or who she thinks follows her)**

**Problems Like Tim? (A.K.A changes personalities if something happens): No**

**Places Most Scared Of: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [] Home [X]**

**Places Felt Most Safe: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [X] Home[]**

**History (optional): Jennifer grew up with only her mother. She was okay with life, until her mother passed on due to old age. Jennifer wanted to take her own life many times, but one person continued to stop her. Not wanting to see anyone anymore, she moved out the state, going to a new home to start a new life. While gone, her dreams changed into nightmares. First, it all started out with happy dreams. Then it went to lonely ones. And now, it's all about her being trapped and a shadow getting her. As the days continue, she slowly loses her old memory, only able to remember what happened at least three weeks ago, if she's lucky.**

**So, there we go. I'm going to start on chapter 1 now, so if any OCs are submitted, then they'll be in chapter 2. GOODBYE EVERYONE! **


	2. When We Smiled

**Demons**

**Chapter 1: When We Smiled**

The clock struck midnight, making its usual sound for each hour that passed. The outside world was dark, moonlight being the only source of light for the area. Strong winds blew throughout the wooden house, making the walls vibrate as the harsh air flew into it. Though, despite the harsh winds and little light, laughter was heard from inside the house. There, sitting in a circle in the living room, were four friends. There were three males, and one female.

"There is no way I'm going to remember this, Alex!" the girl spoke, a smile on her face as she dropped the script that was in her hands and smiled at her friend.

"If you can memorize music, you can memorize this!" he replied, smiling back.

"That takes months!" she defended.

"Come on, Jenny! It's not that hard!" a boy in a dark green hat said, looking at the girl.

"All you speak are lies!" she shouted. The four burst out into laughter once more. Though, as the night went on and four continued to memorize their parts, the wind picked up, making the house rumble and shake more. Jennifer didn't seem to like it, and wrapped her arms around the male next to her.

"Help me, Timmy!" she squeaked, tightening her hug as another gust of wind slammed into the small house.

"How am I supposed to help you?" he asked, trying to pry her off.

"Because you have sideburns!" she replied, smiling as she finally let go. The other two chuckled at the girl's comment.

It was now two in the morning, and the four were finally starting to shut down. But, Jennifer and Alex made a bet to see who could stay up the longest.

"Night, everyone. See you in the morning." the boy in the hat spoke, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Night, Jay!" the three replied, watching as he pulled a blanket over his body. After that was done, Tim stood up, stretching his limbs and giving off a yawn.

"Tired, Timmy Tim?" Jennifer asked, smiling up at the taller male who nodded his head sleepily.

"Of course! It's like... two thirty in the morning! How are you two still going?" he asked, looking down at the two with half-lidded eyes.

"Coffee." Alex replied, nodding slightly. Tim gave his friend a thumbs up, walking into the kitchen.

"Alex!" Jennifer started, laying on her back and holding up her right hand. "I want Taco Bell! Go get me some!"

"Jenn, they're closed!" he told her. She sighed, looking at him with sad eyes.

"They need to be open twenty-four hours!" she cried quietly, making sure not to wake up Jay. Alex just shrugged.

"Well, they're not. We can get some in the morning!" he said, watching her nod. A few seconds passed, and Tim started to cough violently in the kitchen. Without hesitation, Jennifer quickly stumbled to her feet, running over to see her friend, patting his back gently.

"Dude, you okay?" she asked. He nodded, still coughing like there was no tomorrow. Alex soon walked in, asking Tim the same question and getting the same reply.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Tim said, eyes watery and face red. "Just some pills my doctor gave me. I'll be fine."

"You sure? 'Cause I can always call an ambulance or something," Jennifer told him, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do that." he reassured. She shrugged, all three of them going back into the living room. Tim laid down on the other couch that was in the room, saying goodnight to the remainder of his awake friends, and went to sleep. Though both Alex and Jennifer were tired, they both stayed awake, wanting to win their little bet.

It was now three fifty, and the wind still hadn't let up. Alex and Jennifer were still awake, both watching the fire dance in the fireplace. The two had a blank expression upon their face, neither of them thinking or saying anything.

_Crack!_

"What was that?" Jennifer asked in a dull tone. Alex shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably the wind hitting a branch or something." he replied. She nodded slowly, figuring his theory was correct.

_**Crack!**_

"That's the wind, too?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe. Kinda sounded like a rock." he said, trailing off.

_**CRACK!**_

"Okay. Enough of people messing with me. I'm too tired for this!" Jennifer stood up, holding onto the fireplace for support. Slightly stumbling in the dark, she went into her kitchen and pulled out the biggest knife she could find. Getting ready for anything that might be outside, she went towards the back door. Alex was soon behind her, armed with nothing. He figured there was nothing out there. As Jennifer opened the door, the two were hit with a chilly breeze. They stepped out into the night air, looking around the large backyard, scanning the area for anything.

"Well, whatever it was, it cracked your window." Alex said, pointing to the crack in the glass. Jennifer made a weird whining sound, not wanting to have anything wrong with her window.

_Crunch... crunch... crunch..._

The two looked towards the woods, seeing something moving in the darkness. The person quickly ran away, the leaves under their shoes crunching quite loudly.

"I knew someone was here!" Jennifer hissed quietly, running towards the figure that was now taking off at top speed. Alex ran after her, deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to let her go alone.

As Alex tried his best to keep up with his female, he noticed something hiding amongst the trees. Skidding himself to a halt, he looked at the trees that led deeper into the forest, seeing a tall white creature with no face. It wore a black suit with a red tie as well. By this time, Alex was coughing up blood and saw that Jennifer was walking back, her knife gone and also her breath.

"Dude," she panted once she got close to him. "Running sucks... and what's wrong with you? You got TB or somethin'?"

"No. No, no, nothing like that." he replied, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Need me to call an ambulance?" she asked. He shook his head, turning his heels and walking back towards the house, his friend right behind him.

Once they got inside, Alex closed and locked the door, trying to think if he really saw that beast in the woods, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him for being so tired.

"Forget it," Jennifer started, bringing Alex out of his thoughts. "You win the bet, man. I'm too tired to stay up any longer. That run _really_ drained me out."

"Yeah, me too," he replied with a slight sigh. "Let's just call it a tie and go to bed."

"I buy that." she said with a smile, both going into the living room and picking a spot on the floor. Of course, there was more room upstairs, but the four of them decided to share the living room, since they all wanted to be by the fireplace. After saying their goodnight, both Alex and Jennifer went to sleep, neither of them wanting to stay awake a second longer.


	3. Found You Forever

**A/N: Critical's P.O.V is just of him and his views of his comrades and his targets. An OC from an epic person is in here, so if you don't want to get confused about a new face, you might wanna read her bio real quick. If not, skip Critical's P.O.V! Enjoy!**

**Demons**

**Chapter 2: Found You Forever**

_**~Critical's P.O.V~**_

I've been a proxy for... what? Two months now? And already, I've learned a few things about the people we're going after.

Alex: Crazy dude who will not hesitate to kill anyone.

Tim: Kinda... normal guy. He's my comrade, so I can't say much about him. He does have cough attacks sometimes. They get pretty bad if he doesn't have his medicine.

Jay: I think he's paranoid, but really, you have four proxies after you, that are related to The Operator. I'd be paranoid too!

Jennifer: Well... she's a hider. And almost like Alex, she'll attack if she feels threatened, and the time I actually got close to her, I could tell she already didn't like me.

And the other three proxies? Well, we got a new one! She's The Operator's niece. But, we're all getting along, and she's pretty nice! But, back to the others, they're pretty okay.

Masky: Other than wanting to get his missions done, and sometimes get revenge on Alex, he's a pretty laid back dude. He can also be... pretty angry at times, and with me having a short temper, we easily get into fights.

Hoody: He's pretty cool. He plays his parts perfectly, gets his jobs done, and is the fastest. _No one_ can catch him when he's either fleeing, or being chased. He's also quiet, which I like, and doesn't get in my way when we're on missions together.

Lilly: Well, since she's new, I'll explain her looks. She has pale white skin, long black hair that has strawberry highlights that reaches the middle of her back. It's also cut into a girl scene style, with white bangs covering her left eye. Her eye color is black, teal irises, and white pupils. She sometimes scares me with those eyes, but I'll never tell her that. She also wears a black t-shirt that has in light blue letter 'I didn't slap you, I just high-fived your face', light blue jeans, and gray converse. She also has on these black and red beaded rosary necklace with a black sugar skull charm on it instead of a cross and a fake light pink lilly hair clip. She's a sweet girl, and very nice and helpful, but when she's angry, oh my gosh, it's like WWIII just began. And get this, she's friend's with Jennifer! JENNIFER! The girl who hates nearly everyone in the world, and trusts nobody! I'll never understand that girl. But, when she's on her missions, she wears a mask like all of us, and doesn't really go near Jennifer. Her mask is pure white with yellow, blue, and aqua green bullseye style eyes, a large cheshire grin, and a pink triangle nose with pointed ears. On the top of the nose are three black bars and three black dots underlining the eyes. It's a nice mask, I can't lie about that.

Me: Well, I'll introduce myself, since I'm also kinda new. My name is Critical. I won't give out my real name since I don't really use it anymore. I'm mostly laid back and easy going, but it's easy to make me mad. I'm also _very_ protective of my friends, master, and my mask. I have, like Lilly's, pale white skin. My eye color is... well... I don't remember anymore. I've seen myself with my mask for so long, I've forgotten. But, my hair color is black. And my mask is white with black eyes and two stripes under the eyes. I wear a dark red hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black vans. Do you know how hot it gets when I'm running away from someone!? It feels like my feet are on fire! But, yeah, that's about it for me. I try to get my missions done as quick as I can so I can get to rest.

That's all for now. PEACE!

_**~Normal P.O.V – Proxies~**_

Masky leaned against the tree, looking at the two males in front of him. Hoody, his partner for nearly two years now, was on the right, and Critical was on the left. Masky didn't have too much to say about the new male proxy, but he had to admit, he did get jobs done fast. He heard footsteps, and looked behind him, seeing Lilly, one of the newest proxies. She was also The Operator's niece, so he couldn't shout at her if he got angry. He could at Hoody and Critical, just not Lilly.

"There you are!" Masky hissed quietly, watching as Lilly put her mask on, glaring at him before she did so.

"So... what's the plan?" Critical asked, crossing his arms. He could see Masky now glare at him through his eye-holes in the mask.

"Well, Hoody and I need to go find Alex. We heard he's close to Jay, and we can't afford for him to get hurt." Masky explained, before looking at Lilly. "You and Critical are gonna have to keep an eye out for either Alex or Jay."

"What about the other one?" Critical asked. Masky shrugged.

"What about her? She's probably in her hideout, either sleeping or making plans on leaving to go somewhere," He turned to look at Lilly. "Isn't that right?"

"She was talking about relocating. But she said it won't be for a while. She still wants her answers." she replied. Masky nodded slowly.

"Right. So, like I said. We'll go hunting for Alex, and you two should keep an eye out for them." he spoke. The three nodded, all understanding. Saying goodbye and good luck, the two groups split up. Masky and Hoody went to the woods, knowing Jay would roaming around there to find anything interesting. Critical and Lilly went to the tunnel in the forest near Rosswood Park. Alex usually went there to... well, just to be there. They weren't sure if he was there this time, but they weren't sure if he would be there. Hopefully he would, and they would be able to watch him.

_**~Jay~**_

Jay sighed, gently kicking a rock as he roamed through the burnt down hospital. The last time he was here, that hooded person left a tape. Maybe this time he could find something more? After all, he hadn't exactly looked at the place in a long time, and had seen some more masked people enter the place. Maybe there could be more clues?

_CRUNCH!_

"Gulp... Uh... Tim?" Jay called quietly. He was about to call out for Jennifer, but remembered she still hadn't forgiven him for the whole Marble Hornets thing. Like Tim, how could he have trusted her after all those years!? She was labeled insane!

Taking a deep breath, Jay continued to walk, looking in each room carefully, trying to see if there was anything he could use for a clue. He finally found something. It was a piece of paper that read: 'He's near! Run while there's still time!'. He tilted his head. Was this for him? Or someone el-

"OOF!" Jay fell to the ground, both paper and camera flying from his grip and landing away from him. He was turned over, now facing Alex, his once best friend. Alex now stared down at him with hatred in his eyes. Before Jay could even try to talk to him, Alex had already raised his fist and had punched Jay in the cheek. This happened several more times, before Alex was tackled off of Jay. He got up, seeing Masky was pinning the smaller male to the ground, who was struggling like there was no tomorrow. Though Jay was grateful Masky had showed up to save him, he couldn't stay. Jay quickly grabbed his camera and paper and ran out of the room. He knew Masky would be okay. He was strong guy!

Getting out the burnt down hospital, Jay put a hand up to his bleeding nose, looking around at his surroundings. He spotted someone by a tree, but the person quickly ran off before he could even think of chasing him. He sighed, starting to quickly walk back to his car. Hopefully he would have more answers soon.

_**~Jennifer~**_

Jennifer laid on her mattress, eyes closed as she thought about leaving. _'It's all so simple!'_ she thought. _'I can easily pack what I need, get a ticket, and leave! But... I need to know why those things are following me. I know it's crazy, but I have to! There has to be a reason, and I want to know. I also can't just leave Lilly one day! She's too nice, and she doesn't deserve a reason for finding her friend suddenly absent from her new home!'_ Jennifer opened her eyes, laughing.

"Just listen to me," she spoke to herself, a smile still upon her face. "I actually care about someone for once in my life. And she truly seems like an honest person! It's so... weird. Maybe she's my ticket for the answers? Or a way out? Either way, I can't risk losing her. She's the only person I can trust, and fall back on if I ever need any help."

Jennifer slowly got to her feet, looking out the cracked window and into the forest. She once more laughed.

"I can't believe she's still around," she continued. "She knows me! She knows what society thinks of me, yet she's still around! I've told her my dreams, what I've seen, and what I've been through, and she's still my friend. And the best part, she's actually normal! Maybe my luck is changing. Maybe I'll finally be able to be how I was years ago."

_**~Critical and Lilly~**_

Lilly walked alongside Critical, both scanning the area for Jay or Alex.

"So... about your new friend," Critical started, making Lilly look up at him. "You might want to get rid of her."

"What? Why?" she asked, confused about why he had said that.

"Well, Masky, Hoody, and I have been talking. I mean, it's nice that you have a friend who's not family, but she's like Alex. If you one day say or do the wrong thing, she's going to attack you!" he explained. Lilly thought back to all the times she hung out with Jennifer. The girl actually poured her heart out when she felt comfortable around her.

"I don't think she would," she replied. "She's been honest to me after she started to trust me."

"Well, just be careful. I don't need our mission messed up because of your new friend." he told her. She glared at him behind her mask, but before she could shout at him, they stopped. Speak of the devil, they saw Jennifer up ahead. She was quickly making her way through the forest, something clenched in her hand. She soon stopped by the entrance of the tunnel, lifting on of the stones that was by it, set the thing she had in her hand down, and placed the stone on it. She then looked around, hoping no one saw her and left back to her newest home.

"Come on, let's see it!" Critical said, running over to the spot when Jennifer finally left. Lilly followed, watching as he picked up the stone and grabbed the note. He unfolded it, reading first and not allowing Lilly to see.

"What does it say!?" she asked quietly, trying to see. Once he was done, he handed it to her.

"Read for yourself." he replied. She grabbed the note and slowly read over it, surprised at what was on the paper.

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me for another A/N, but I need to add two more info's. They're both my OCs, well, except one of them. That one is someone from my life. Here it is! Critical is up first!**

**Name: Critical**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Laid back, easy going, easy to anger, protective, can easily snap**

**Clothing: Dark red hoodie, dark blue jeans, black vans, a white mask with black eyes and two black stripes underneath the eyes**

**Likes: Getting things done, his comrades, nothing getting in trouble, cold/cool nights**

**Dislikes: Someone getting in his way, being yelled at for no reason, heat**

**Fears: The Operator**

**Weapons: Bloody lead pipe, bloody switchblade**

**Friends: Jay [] Alex [] Tim [] Jennifer [] Masky [X] Hoody [X] The Operator [X]**

**Enemies: Jay [] Alex [X] Tim [] Jennifer [] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator []**

**Place: Proxy [X] Worried About Friend [] Wanting Answers []**

**Please Explain Your Choice: Critical has been a proxy ever since he finally snapped. He now obeys The Operator, and goes on missions with the others.**

**Problems Like Tim? (A.K.A changes personalities if something happens): It's rare, but sometimes he'll turn back into his old self, and doesn't remember anything. But, he has to be hit in the right spot on the back of head _really_ hard.**

**Places Most Scared Of: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [] Home []**

**Places Felt Most Safe: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [X] Park [X] Old School [] Home[]**

**History (optional): Prefers not to talk about it**

**Name: Thomas (my "little brother"!)**

**Age: A year younger than Jennifer**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Usually happy, can be depressed, speaks his mind, can be racist (this is him in real life! I'm sorry if anything that happens offends anyone!)**

**Clothing: Black hoodie, blue jeans, black converse, black hat with red trim, and sometimes he wears red glasses**

**Likes: Knives, friends, being happy, his girlfriend**

**Dislikes: Unknown**

**Fears: N/A (I don't ask what he likes or dislikes or what he's scared of. He's Thomas. That's it!)**

**Weapons: Switchblade**

**Friends: Jay [] Alex [] Tim [] Jennifer [X] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator []**

**Enemies: Jay [] Alex [X] Tim [] Jennifer [] Masky [] Hoody [] The Operator []**

**Place: Proxy [] Worried About Friend [X] Wanting Answers []**

**Please Explain Your Choice: Through the years he and Jennifer have been apart, they've been writing letters to each other. When Thomas moved out to Jennifer's area, she had already went into her hiding spot, and told Thomas to visit a certain spot everyday so they could still talk.**

**Problems Like Tim? (A.K.A changes personalities if something happens): N/A**

**Places Most Scared Of: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [] Home []**

**Places Felt Most Safe: Burnt Down Hospital [] Forest [] Park [] Old School [] Home[X]**

**History (optional): N/A**

**So, hopefully this chapter wasn't bullshit, but it probably was. But ya know what? I DON'T CARE! I haven't been feeling too well in my mind, so everything kinda sucks right now. Anyways, see you guys whenever!**


End file.
